


Jump master, kill leader, brat

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bratty mirage, Cum fetish/breeding kink, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Dominant bottom crypto, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Elliott "Mirage" Witt knows just how to get under Crypto's skin, but luckily, Tae Joon knows just how to do the same.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Jump master, kill leader, brat

Crypto was at his wits end. He just couldn't take it anymore, slamming the door closed behind him, he takes two steps into the room before he's greeted with the sight of his boyfriend, dripping wet and gripping a towel around his waist. A towel that is entirely too small, and leaves very little to the imagination. He growls deep within his throat, eyes narrowing at the man stood in front of him and closes the space, ripping off the fabric. "Bed. Now." He orders, pushing his fingers against the man's chest to move him backwards until his legs knock against the sheets and he's splayed back, whimpering. "You think you're hilarious, don't you?" Crypto asks, voice cool and stern as he stands over his boyfriend, arms folded and expression pinched. "Being a brat all day, just what did you gain from that, hmm?" 

The smirk he receives in return is enough to cause Crypto's lips to curl into a sneer.

  
  
  


"Land there." Crypto pings at 'containment', something tells him the area yielded good loot this time around. 

"Nope, not for me." Comes Mirage's reply, not even glancing in the direction of Crypto's ping before launching them both off the platform in the opposite direction. Whatever, he wasn't jump master so he couldn't complain. 

What he could complain at, however, was Elliott deciding to hot drop them, sending them into one of the new areas along with what had to have been at least four other teams. Crypto had just barely managed to grab a gun before Mirage was pinging, alerting him to the fact that he was getting shot. Crypto had ran in, getting the advantage from behind and took down the entire squad, raising a brow at his boyfriend, who simply smirked and began looting. It hadn't gotten any better after that. Elliott had constantly ran head first into battles, and Crypto would have mistook his persistently getting knocked down as Elliott getting used to his new upgrades if he didn't already know that the man had spent the last month rigorously training under his new kit. Reviving Mirage for what felt like the hundredth time that match (and was actually the fifth), the man still looks all too smug when he dons the purple body shield, leaving Crypto with the dregs of the loot _again_. "Care package incomi- THEY FOUND YOU CRYPTO, RUN!" Mirage yells, before falling into a laugh. "Ah, I'm just busting your pork chops, you paranoid weirdo."

The flinch he gives was unintentional, but fuck, for a moment there, he was actually scared. Mirage seemed to find it hilarious though, and yeah, he knew in the battlefield they had a rivalry, but it still hurt to see. He sends a glare to the man, but before he can speak, he's been downed. A lone enemy that had managed to sneak up on them, one that's quickly killed by Elliott's flatline, and when the announcer speaks up, Crypto doesn't think this match could get any worse. "Well well well, look who's the kill leader! You see that Crypto? … Crypto? Y-You see the- …Heh, yeah, he knows." Mirage gloats, standing over his hunched form on the floor, and he has to take a moment to remind the man that he is _currently bleeding out_ before he decides to help. The fact that he had even become kill leader in the first place was simply donw to the fact that the times Mirage hadn't been downed, he actively went after Crypto's marks, stealing his kills.

"Gomawo." He mumbles, turning to get to the loot before Elliott could get his grubby hands all over it. He manages to snag a blue body shield and some ammo before Elliott speaks up again.

"Ah no it's okay, no need to thank me, just remember that I saved your life and you owe me for all eternity. Simple as that, Crippy." His tone is cocky, and Crypto's eye twitches, as he debates throwing the arc star he's currently got in his hand at the man. Mirage reloads the wingman in his hand with a wink before sauntering off in the opposite direction of the ring. Crypto pulls up his map and pings in the _right direction_. 

"Let's move here."

"Don't tell me what to do." Mirage snaps, and then it hits Crypto exactly what he's doing. He's being a brat, looking for mischief on purpose to rile him up, and damn if it wasn't working. 

They had come in sixth, all because Elliott had gotten into another fight he couldn't handle on his own, and Crypto had a peacekeeper pressed to his skull before he even had a chance to pick up the banner. 

And now he had a headache. He stares down at the man who looked all too smug, laid nude on the bed in front of him arms above his head, and scoffs. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." He states, and the playful lip bite Elliott does goes straight to his dick, even though he wouldn't admit it. Crypto shrugs off the black coat, folding it nearly before setting it aside on Elliott's dresser, and the metal plating of his hired gun skin is unclipped from his chest. He liked to keep the syndicate guessing when it came to his hardware. "On your stomach." He orders, and for once today, Elliott is quick to obey, turning over and presenting his ass to the man with a teasing wiggle. Tae Joon toes off the shoes, leaving them at the foot of the bed before crawling onto the plush mattress, straddling the backs of Elliott's thighs and groping at his ass. He squeezes the muscle between his hands, humming before letting go and raising an open palm to slap down against the flesh, drawing a quiet, breathy ' _Ah!_ ' from the man below him. He varies the intensity of the hits, and watches for Elliott's reaction as best he can when the man has his face buried between his folded arms, but Tae Joon is pretty sure that the man's attempt to hump into the bed with what little leverage he can manage while pinned was a good sign. He spanks at the flesh again before smoothing his hand over the tender skin, and he knows the soft feeling of his synthetics soothes the ache just a little. "Are you going to apologise?" Tae Joon asks, and Elliott shakes his head, face flushed as he pushes it into the sheets until Crypto grabs his hair, lifting his head to look at him.

"No?" He asks, raising a brow. "And why not?" 

"I didn't do anything wrong." Elliott huffs, pouting and Tae Joon lets out a scoff. 

"Didn't do anything wrong, hmm?" He repeats, draping himself over Elliott's back to speak into his ear. "I don't think that's right." He speaks lowly, licking up the shell of the man's ear. "In fact," Tae Joon rolls his hips into Elliott's ass, rubbing his half hard cock against the man who whines in response. "I think you know exactly what you did, Jagiya." 

"Please." Elliott moans, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

"I don't think so." Tae Joon smirks, letting go of the man's hair and letting his head drop against the mattress. "After all, you're being punished. And if you didn't do anything wrong, why didn't you object earlier, hmm?" Tae Joon inquires as he reaches over to their bedside drawer, retrieving a bottle of lubricant and uncapping it. He coats the substance over his fingers, pulling apart Elliott's cheeks and circling the rim of muscle with the tip of one of his fingers, simply teasing and watching the man try to push back into the sensation to no avail. He was still pinned, and he whined pitifully. Eventually though, Tae Joon relents, pushing in to the knuckle and gently beginning to flex the finger, making Elliott moan quietly into his forearm, and with his spare hand, Crypto grabs the man's hair, pulling him up. "Let me hear you." He orders, pushing in another finger and carefully beginning to scissor them, knowing the slow stretch was driving the man mad. "So." He begins, stretching his fingers apart as much as the tightness would allow and Elliott gasps, rutting into the sheets below him. "You ignore my suggestion." Tae Joon thrusts his fingers against Elliott's prostate, and the loud moan he's rewarded with is music to his ears. "Run into gun fights." Another thrust, another moan. "Steal my loot and take my kills." The sounds Elliott makes are absolutely sinful, and Tae Joon's grip on the curls tightens. "But you're a _good boy?_ " He asks, smirking as he takes Elliott's earlobe between his teeth, sucking on it softly as the man nods, gasping with pleasure.

"Y-Yes!" Elliott cries out, making Tae Joon laugh, voice husky from arousal. 

"I somehow don't believe you." He removes his fingers, delivering another smack to the man's ass before removing himself from Elliott's warm body. "I got you a gift, Jagiya, do you want to see?" 

Elliott lifts his head slowly, watching as Tae Joon moves over to the other side of the room where the dresser is, and when he nods, he pulls open a drawer, retrieving a black box. Elliott moves to a sitting position as Tae Joon comes back towards him, eyes full of curiosity at the gift he was being given, and when Crypto hands him the box, he opens it eagerly. Inside was a dildo, a bright yellow reminiscent of his own signature jumpsuit, and Tae Joon takes it out, showing it off. "Do you want to try it?" He asks, not as his dom, but as his lover, and Elliott knows he has a choice. He nods, and Crypto grins. "Lie back." He coos, and Elliott obeys, nestling himself comfortably against the pillows on their bed as Crypto reaches for the lube again, slicking up the toy generously and nudging Elliott's legs apart. The blunt head of the toy pushes against his entrance, and Elliott moans at the stretch, letting his head fall back and enjoying the feeling until the toy is seated firmly inside of him. 

"How does that feel, Elliott?" Tae Joon asks him, and Elliott moans when it's pulled out slightly and pushed back in, his hole clinging to the stretch deliciously. 

"Good. But I want your dick." Elliott whines. Tae Joon chuckles, hands going for his belt and undoing it, pulling the leather through the fabric loops and dropping it off the side of the bed, the tent in his slacks now abundantly obvious.

"You want my cock, sweetheart?" Tae Joon asks, unbuttoning the dress pants and slipping them down his legs. "Okay." Those too he folds, setting them off to the side and discarding his boxers, he is entirely nude. Crypto shuffles up the bed, throwing a leg over Elliott's chest and settling himself comfortably, although he's careful not to put his whole weight on his boyfriend. "Take my cock then." He grins, gripping at Elliott's cheeks so that his lips puckered, forcing his mouth open and sliding inside the warmth. Elliott moans appreciatively as he works his tongue along the underside, applying pressure by hollowing his cheeks and worshiping the head. "Good, Elliott." Tae Joon groans, and before he can fully process it, the man atop him is reaching back, and the dildo buzzes to life inside him. Elliott moans, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. "Colour?" 

"Green." Elliott gasps out when Tae Joon pulls back, "But this isn't what I meant when I said I wanted your dick." He pouts, and Crypto laughs, the head of his cock brushing against the man's lips, smearing pre cum across his beard.

"You forget this is a punishment, Jagi. Now, be a good boy and let me fuck your throat." Crypto's hands tangle into Mirage's curls, tugging them between his fingers as he slides his cock between plush lips, a deep groan reverberating through his chest. "Ssi-bal, you feel so good." He gasps, feeling Elliott's throat constrict around him, looking down and admiring the way his mouth was stretched open. Tae Joon blindly reaches for the lube and presses it into Elliott's hand. "Fuck me with your fingers." 

Elliott groans around the length in his mouth, squeezing the lube onto his hands and pushing a thick finger into his lover's tight hole. The grunted gasp he receives in response is all the fuel he needs to begin working him open, watching in awe as Tae Joon rocked between pushing himself into Elliott's mouth and down onto his hand. "More." Tae Joon demands, biting his lip, and Elliott obliges, nestling in another finger beside the first and moving them in time with his boyfriends movements. When Tae Joon pulls back to let Elliott breathe, he ponders, humming, then tugs on Elliott's wrist, removing the fingers from himself. "You're going to fuck me, Jagi, exactly how I ask." He tells Elliott, and before the trickster can agree, Tae Joon is shuffling to straddle Elliott's hips, sinking down onto his cock. 

"F-Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good!" Elliott gasps, instinctively grabbing at the man's hips with a whimper. The pleasure from the thick toy vibrating inside of him and the warm tight heat around his dick was nearly enough to drive him mad, and Elliott bucks up a few times as Crypto bottoms out. He receives a warning slap to his thigh. "Did I tell you to move?" Tae Joon asks harshly, and Elliott shakes his head, pouting. 

"C-Can I touch you?" Elliott begs, and Crypto smirks cruelly.

"No, hands above your head." The hacker orders, and when Elliott is hesitant to comply, Crypto grabs his wrists and pins him there instead, rolling his hips teasingly. "I thought you were done being a brat, Elliott, you were so good for me earlier, letting me use your throat." He brushes his lips across the trickster's, a ghost of a kiss, but pulls away as the man leans in. "Bratty boys don't get kisses." 

" 'm sorry." Elliott whines, tears spilling onto those pretty rosy cheeks, and Crypto's smirk widens. 

"Are you really?" He asks, as if unconvinced. "Because I'm comfortable here, I think I could stay like this all night." Tae Joon rolls his hips again, clenching around Elliott's cock in a way that makes the man sob.

"N-No, please!" Elliott begs, and Crypto's grinning so wide it looks almost painful. 

"Hmmm, please what?" He leans in close to Elliott, licking a trail of sweat from the column of his throat. "Use your words, nae sarang." He murmurs into Elliott's ear, hot breath tickling his skin. 

"P-P-Please let me fuck you, baby. You f-feel fucking i-incr- amazing around me, fuck!" Elliott sobs, pushing up against his boyfriend, and he can see the ever so slight bulge in his stomach where his dick is. Fuck, that was hot. And Tae Joon totally needed to eat more… 

Eventually, Crypto seems to relent, holding himself above Elliott ever so slightly, he reaches back and ups the setting on the vibrator. "Keep your hands where they are, I want you to fuck up into me. Make yourself cum like this." And that's all the invitation Elliott needs, rocking his hips up enthusiastically in quick needy ruts, breath stuttering out between his moans. 

"T-Tae Joon, ba-baby, fuck!" He whimpers, " 'm not gonna last- Shit, oh fuck!" Elliott's brow is pinched in a pained pleasure, lost in the sensations of the warmth around him and the vibrations inside of him. "You feel so fu-ucking good oh! I'm gonna cum." Mirage stutters out, losing rhythm in favour of humping up faster into the tight heat. "Nnmghh!" Elliott grunts, stilling as he spills into his boyfriend, hands coming up to press a bruising grip into his hips. He gasps, hips still rocking with the aftershocks and the dildo inside him. "T-Too much!" Elliott sobs, and Tae Joon pushes down fully on the man's cock, seating himself securely in his lap. "A-Ah, no, baby, please!" Elliott begs.

"Colour." And after a second of debate, Elliott answers him.

"Green." 

Crypto nods, and grinds down, spearing himself down on Elliott's dick as far as he can, watching as a fresh set of tears spill from his clenched lids with a sense of satisfaction. He grabs a fistful of Mirage's hair, tugging. 

"Look at me." 

Reluctantly, Elliott's eyes open, and Tae Joon presses a chaste kiss to the man's lips. "Good boy." He praises, and watches as Elliott's bottom lip trembles in response. "You're going to cum again for me." He states, and Elliott shakes his head, crying softly.

"I-I ca-can't! Fuck! I'm too sensitive- it feels too good." The trickster babbles, and Tae Joon grabs his chin, shutting him up.

"Then tell me to stop. Tell me you've had enough." He replies, and Elliott is silent, looking at him with those watery brown eyes, begging silently. That's what he had thought. "You're going to cum again for me." Tae Joon repeats, and Elliott nods, whimpering as Tae Joon continues to grind himself down onto Elliott's cock. His fingernails dug into Crypto's hips, toes curling into the bed as he pushes his legs up, leverage to bounce the man in his lap even faster. Every movement up ground him down just as hard into the vibrator that was nestled against his prostate, making him cry out in pleasure and pain at the over sensitivity. His grip was bound to leave bruises at this point, but he knew Crypto wouldn't mind. "I want you to ask nicely, Elliott." Crypto moans out, "Ask me if you can fill me up." 

"Oh fuck!" Mirage gasps, eyes rolling back into his head at the thought. When they had first begun dating and the inevitable discussion of kinks was brought up, Elliott was almost hesitant to admit he had a breeding kink or- at the very least, a cum fetish. He thought it was dirty, and that Tae Joon would be disgusted, but it had eventually been coaxed from him, and he had never been so glad as right now for that. "Tae, fuck! P-Please, let me cum inside you." He whines, cheeks stained with his own tears from the mix of sensations. "Let me f-fucking fill you up, please. Oh, god. You feel so good around me." His voice is pitched higher, breathless as he pounds into his boyfriend's hole. "I wa-wanna stuff you full of my cum, oh fuck! P-Please, please please let me cum baby, oh!" The coil in his gut is quickly tightening, and Elliott isn't sure how much longer he can last. The vibrator inside him rubs incessantly at his prostate, and Tae Joon's own movements above him are dead set on making him spill.

"Good boy, cum for me." Tae Joon smiles, and leans down to capture his lips in a kiss right as Elliott's moans peak, and he cums with a shuddering breath. Elliott holds Tae Joon tightly against him, nuzzling into the man's neck, whimpering softly as he pants into his lover's shoulder. Crypto turns down the vibrator by one, and strokes at Elliott's cheek. "You did so well, nae sarang." He praises, but crinkles his nose when the all too familiar feeling of his legs going numb hits him. "Turn over, don't pull out." 

Elliott whines again as he moves, keeping a soft but firm grip on his lover and turning them over so that Tae Joon's back is pressed against the damp sheets, and Elliott pushes his knees under the hacker's hips, bringing them in close. Crypto let's his nails trace across the shaved hair at the back of Mirage's neck, cooing softly. "My good boy, you're doing so well for me. Can you cum again?" 

Elliott's hips move softly against Tae Joon's, and the trickster let's out a small sob, nodding. "Are you going to make me cum?" He asks, and Elliott buries his face into Tae Joon's neck.

"Y-Yes." 

"Good boy, Elliott." Tae Joon smiles, drawing his boyfriend out to kiss at his nose and cheeks gently. He clicks the vibrator up by two, and Elliott's voice breaks into a silent moan. "Make me cum, nae sarang!" Crypto gasps, feeling his lover's sweaty palm wrap around his aching cock, and the sound of Elliott fucking into Tae Joon's pliant hole can be heard throughout the room, the cum that was already there slicking the way. Crypto hooks his legs around Elliott's waist, bringing him in closer and wrapping his arms around the trickster's neck, kissing him deeply between their combined moans. "I'm close!" He groans, grinding up into Mirage's hand and down against his cock until he spills over his own stomach, gasping and grunting. "K-Keep going, Jagi. Keep fucking me, Elliott." Tae Joon encourages him, using the heel of his foot to push the vibrator more firmly against Elliott's prostate, and he almost screams with the pleasure. "Come again for me." Tae Joon begs, and that's all it takes. 

Elliott sobs, forehead pressed to Tae Joon's as he cums a third time inside, and collapses onto his lover with a groan. Crypto is quick to turn off the vibrator, slowly slipping it out of Elliott, who was busy nuzzling and biting Crypto's throat where the synthetic skin met real flesh, moaning softly. Tae Joon's hand comes up to pet Mirage's hair, and he presses a kiss to the man's sweaty forehead. "You did so good, Elliott. Such a good boy for me." He coos, shivering as the cold air began to register to his body. "Pull out, sweetheart." Elliott is reluctant to agree, gasping and whimpering with over sensitivity, but he watches with an obvious fascination when his cum begins to leak from Tae Joon's abused hole. 

"Fuck." He replies, softly, voice crackling and broken. "Thank you." 

"No need to thank me, Jagiya. Let me run you a bath, okay?" Tae Joon cups Elliott's cheek, and the man places a sleepy kiss to the palm, nodding.

"Yes please, baby." Elliott replies, and Crypto stands, feeling the mess run down his thighs. ' _So much for the shower Elliott had before hand._ ' He thinks to himself, running the hot tap, and adding a generous amount of bubbles the way he knew Elliott liked it. By the time Tae Joon gets back, Elliott is already asleep against the pillows, snoring softly, and Tae Joon feels bad for waking him. "Come on, nae sarang, let me wash your hair."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like and a comment if you enjoyed, it let's me know I'm doing good!


End file.
